Separate world
by Delena
Summary: It's been now 4 years that Selena Gomez is heels over head in love with Demi Lovato, the only problem is that Demi is the captain of the basket ball team and is the most popular girl in their high school and that Selena isn't that popular. I suck at summaries the story is better inside lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's my first fan fiction don't be too rude! Anyway I always wanted to write stories about Demi and Selena Gomez because, even back in 2009, I always thought that their relationship was more than friendship. If I have any spelling mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks. I'm from Canada by the way, I don't know I just felt the need to mention it, lol. I hope you enjoy.**

I can't help falling in love with you

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

**DEMI'S POV**

'IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP' I don't know why did I put this stupid alarm but I knew that I had to wake up early for the first day of school today. I'm kind of happy to go to school, well I'm still going to miss vacation, I mean all we did was practically just going to parties, getting drunk or high, but still it was funny. Now I got to get out of bed before my stupid twin brother, Nathan comes in my room and throws water on my face. I really hate him sometimes but he's always been really protective, like when I did my coming-out on my freshman year he would always beat up everyone who would call me a dyke or a fag. I was always really popular in school and it's not just because of my big sister Dallas who used to rule the school, even now that she's in college everyone still know her and that's why they don't dare calling me names anymore because they know how Dallas is, but I'm also the captain of the basket-ball team we won 3 championship in a row. All the cheerleaders are literally crazy about me, my friend even told me that they could do anything just to get a date with me; I mean who can hate me? I'm fucking hot and I'm not afraid to say it, that's what we call the Lovato charm.

'Come on dyke you gotta wake up' my twin brother joked.

'I'm up, now get the fuck out of here' I told him.

After a quick shower I put an outfit that my best friend, Kylie, has chosen for me, this girl was the complete opposite of me, first of all she was girly and second, well she was straight, but we're best friend since kinder garden and I love her to death.

'Gonna get bitches pregnant' I said while looking at myself on the mirror.

'Yeah, yeah shut up and suck my dick' my brother laughed.

'Sorry I only suck 1 centimeter or more dicks' I laughed.

'BURN!' said Dallas while eating her bacon

'Shut up you both are stupid' Nathan yelled.

'Yeah but not stupid enough to suck your dick' I yelled back at him not caring if my parent would hear us, they wouldn't care anyway.

'Ouch want some Aloe Vera? Because you, my dear, just got burn' Dallas said while hitting him on the back.

'Whatever, let's go to school DEMETRIA' Nathan said firmly, he knew that I hated it when someone would use my whole name, so I hit him on the back too.

'Okay, I'm sorry. You guys are going to break my back' He laughed.

**Selena's POV**

Ugh, I'm going to be late for the first day of school, I had to hurry so I could get the chance to see Demi, Demi her mesmerized big brown eyes, her soft lips, her beautiful brown hair, her sexy body and her smile, oh god her smile was the most beautiful smile a human can ever have, she was perfect Demetria Devonne Lovato, the perfection. There was no way I wasn't in love with this girl; I mean first of all who wasn't in love with her? Everyone would kill themselves to get a date with her. Unfortunately she probably doesn't even know that I exist, and that hurts more than everything. It's been about 4 years that I'm high over heels in love with her and she doesn't even know I exist. I was running to get inside the big building when someone rushed over me, good know I was late and someone just rushed over me. We fell on the floor.

'Watch out where you are going girl' the person who was now on top of me said, wait I knew that voice, I could recognize it among thousands, it was her Demi. OH-MY-GOD I think I'm going to faint, is this real?

'I-I'm so-sorry eum I was going to be l-late so eum-'I stuttered.

'It's ok, I won't bite you' she laughed. That was literally the most awkward moment I ever had.

'Eum okay' I said trying to ignore the fact that she was on top of me.

'Haha, your cute when you're nervous, you're name's Selina right?' She said.. Wait a minute did she just said that I was cute? No way, and she almost got my name right, even though I was in her class for 4 years.

'Euh actually my name is Selena, but thanks' I said nervously.

'Selina, Selena same thing' she laughed, her laugh was like music to my ears.

'Euh okay bye'

'bye Sel' she winked at me, god she called me Sel and winked, how am I still alive right now?

I headed to class, but I remember that I hadn't seen my best friend Harper in the morning so I decided to call her since we still had few minutes before the bell rings.

'HARPERR' I yelled over excited at her.

'Someone's a bit too excited, wait a minute young girl it's her, isn't it? I wanna know everything right now' Of course Harper discovered that I was madly in love with Demi, I mean she knew me since kinder garden she literally knew me like an open book, but she still treated normally.

'Okay well I was heading to school when…..

**So did you enjoy it? Please leave a comment, I'll be more than happy to read it, and if you want to talk to me, just follow my twitter account Swaggielovatiic. I know it's short but it's just a preview.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so this is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my Iphone.**

_That's The Way Love Goes_

_Like a moth to a flame, Burned by the fire_

_My love is blind, Can't you see my desire?_

_That's the way love goes, like a moth to a flame_

_Burned by the fire, My love is blind_

_Can't you see my desire?_

**Alex's POV.**

When I entered my new English class I was more than happy to see that Demi was in my class this year again. Unfortunately I was with M. Davis and he always assigned people to a place until the end of the year so if you he assigned you next to your best friend you have the luckiest chance but if you were stuck next to someone you don't like then you'll have to stay the whole year next to that person.

'Jason Jones you'll be sitting in the front row next to Nate Porter' M. Davis said and Jason high fived Nate, they were best friends since kinder garden.

'Yeah bitchezz' he yelled in excitement.

'Shut up or I'll have to change your place' M. Davis said and Jason shut up immediately.

'Ok, so Selena Gomez you'll be sitting in the back next to Demetria' when he said that I almost had a heart attack I was sitting next to the love of my life and I couldn't believe it.

'It's Demi, call me Demi' Demi said with anger.

'I'm sorry but it is written Demetria in your report so this is your name and please stay polite' He said.

'Whatever' Demi said looking more bored than ever and took a seat next to me.

'H-hey' I said shyly to Demi.

'What's up Gomez' she said, was this girl ever shy?

'Quiet in the back' M. Davis said slightly annoyed.

'Ughh I'm so going to kill him' Demi said and I chuckled.

'Ok, for starting this new year I decided to make a group project' M. Davis said and everyone turned their head to Demi and tried to ask her to be in their group.

'..But before everyone start asking others to be in their group I'd like to specify that your partner will be the person sitting next to you, you'll have to find information about an underdevelopment country and you'll have to see each other outside the school to work on this project' Does that mean Demi and I will have to see each other outside the school? I was nervous at the idea of Demi and me alone.

'So how about you come meet me at my house Saturday so we can start our project?' Demi asked.

'Ok should I bring something?' I asked nervously.

'No, I think we'll be good, I really don't want to fail this year or else they're going to kick me out of the team' she said and I was wondering why was she telling me this.

'But you're the captain' I said trying to push the conversation.

'Like they care' she said in a sad tone, she was just too cute.

'It's ok I can help you if you want my grades are really good' I said and I wasn't lying my grades were all A's.

'Of course I would love to be helped by an expert' she said and I hope she didn't notice my blush but by the look on her face in was evident she noticed.

It was already Saturday and I swear time passed shorter than before. Demi had given her address at school and when I arrived at my destination I was more than surprise to see Demi's house, it wasn't even a house it was a mansion.

'And I thought my house was small' I said to myself.

When I knocked at the door Dallas opened.

'Uh can I help you?' she said and I had to admit it Dallas was intimating.

'H-hi I'm here to see Demi, we need to discuss about a project' I told her honestly.

'Well she's downstairs in her exercising room practicing, it's in the basement' Wow Demi had an exercising room just for herself.

When I walked downstairs I noticed that they had a fridge in the middle of the basement they must have a lot of money. I walked in the room and so Demi kicking in a big boxing pillow she was looking incredibly sexy and she wasn't sweaty at all.

'Hey' I said shyly.

'Oh hey I didn't notice you come with me we'll go in my room' she said while taking my hand and dragging me out of the room, the way she took my hand made me melt. I hope she didn't notice that my hand was sweating.

'So when do we start?' I asked.

'I don't know but let's get to know each other better so Selena what do you like to do beside studying?' she joked and I couldn't stop looking in her mesmerizing big brown eyes she had the most beautiful eyes a I have ever seen, well everything about this girl was amazing as well.

'My life's not really exciting since I'm an only child' I said.

'Well I'm sorry for you' she said, can she be cuter than this? 'If you need someone I'm here you know' she said shyly, yup she could.

'I'm not desperate you know' I joked and she faked being offended, to be honest I'd love to spend more time with her.

After we finished our discussion on what we would to in the project I was about to leave home when Demi took me by the arm and I think I was about to die from how close we were.

'Stay with me a little bit I need to introduce you to my family' she said and I agreed.

When she introduce me to Dallas, Dallas seemed to like me and she was even kind with me, her brother Nathan even tried to hit on me he was cute but I was in love with another Lovato. Her little sister Madison is the cutest thing ever. Demi told me that her dad owns Ford Motor one of the biggest automobile companies in the world that's why everything was big at her house. When her dad entered the house with his wife they looked more than in love. After they said their hellos to me they headed upstairs and Demi put two thumbs up in the air at her dad and yelled 'Nice job' at him. He didn't seem surprised and he even winked at her.

Demi had a one crazy and amazing at the same time family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry it's short, I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one but whatever, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story .**

**Chapter 3 :**

It's been a month since the first time I've ever went to Demi's house and me and her were kind of friends now. I was heading to class with my friend Harper when we saw Demi and her friends coming over us, I got nervous to see Demi. She was wearing really short shorts and I wanted so badly to touch her smooth legs.

'Hey Sel, my parents aren't here for a week so I decided to throw a party Friday want to come? You can bring your friends' she said. A party? Demetria Devonne Lovato was throwing a party and decided to invite me? She had the reputation to throw the biggest party in town. I wondered if this was all a dream. Before I could come up with an answer Harper answered first.

'We'd love to' she said and I started to panic. What was I going to wear?

'Cool, can't wait to see you guys there, later Gomez' Demi said.

'Heu b-bye' I stuttered.

'Well, we have a problem' Harper suddenly said.

'And what is it?' I asked.

'We both know that you can't drink, and If you don't drink at a Lovato's party you're just heum…'

'It's okay you don't have to explain it to me I think I understand' I said. I'm sure my parent will let me go but they will tell me to not drink.

It was already Friday night and I was heading at the Lovato's mansion with Harper. I wore this cute dress I bought two days ago and curled my hair because Demi once told me that I looked cute with curled hair. When I got there I knocked at the door at I saw the most beautiful thing in front of my eyes. Demi. She had straightened up her hair and was wearing the cutest outfit I've ever seen I couldn't stop looking at her.

'Enjoying the view huh?' she asked with a smirk.

'I-I'm sorry you're just so beautiful' Oh I hadn't said that out loud did I? Then I saw Demi's face and she was blushing that just answered my question, but still I Made Demi Blushes oh my god.

'Thanks I love your dress and your hair' she said and I blushed.

'Let's go to the kitchen' Demi asked. As we headed to the kitchen I saw a few people I knew and everyone seemed to be already drunk or stoned.

'Uh Demi I kind of need to tell you something' I said shyly.

'What's up Sel, is it my outfit?' she said. This girl was definitely the cutest thing on earth.

'No, it's just that I can't uh, drink' I said shyly as I felt a hand asking for mine and I took it as soon as I saw who's hand it was; Demi's.

'It's ok I'm not going to bite you let's go dancing' she asked and I just couldn't say no to those brown eyes.

I stopped dancing two hours ago to go see some friends. We were talking about nothing in particular.

Everyone was starting to leave when Demi came, took me by the hand and dragged me upstairs.

'Are you okay Demi?' I asked.

'Yeah mom I just saw a unicorn and it was so coooooooool' Demi said, she was talking like a little kid on Christmas and it was just too cute.

'Ok you are stoned Demi, you're going to pass out soon, want me to take you to your room' I asked.

'Yes mommy, carry me?' she pouted gosh everything was perfect about this girl.

'Ugh fine' I said.

'YEAYY I looove youuuu soo muchhh Selly' she said and I literally just wanted to take her by the waist and kiss her hard, but of course I couldn't.

'Me too, I really love you Dems'

I entered her room and put her on her bed and when I was about to leave I heard this cute little voice.

'Sel, can you stay with me?'

'Of course Demi' I said.

'Oh and can you take out my jeans I hate sleeping in jeans'

'Uh, okay do you want me to put you some sweatpants?'

'No, I usually sleep in underwear'

'O-okay' I said nervously, while I was taking off her pants I felt the urge to touch her smooth legs,but I didn't do it, I had to stay strong.

'Sel?'

'yes?'

'Can you sleep with me, the monsters said that they'll come after me if you're not here, and I'm scared Sel.' She said with a pout, I couldn't help but giggled ,she was just too cute and I couldn't even believe we were in the same bed together.

'of course' after putting on some pyjamas and texting my Dad saying that I'll sleep at Haper's for the night, and of course Harper knew the thruth, I lied down next to Demi who was waiting for me.

'Selly?' Demi asked and I could hear in her voice that she was not as drunk as before.

'Yeah?'

'Why are you so nice to me?'

'Because you're my friend'

'Are you always this nice to your friends?' And before I could even respond to that question she put her hands around my waist and I was in heaving.

'No, you're a priority' I said but the poor thing couldn't hear it she had passed out seconds ago. I kissed her forehead and close my eyes; I was sleeping in the same bed as the love of my life.

**So did you enjoy it? Leave a comment please :D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys will like it, this is my last chapter I see no point on writing this story, it's getting me nowhere and I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, because if I did, boy I wouldn't be here right now.**

About a girl

_I'm not in love, This is not my heart,__  
__I'm not gonna waste these words__  
__About a girl,__  
_

_I'm not in love,__  
__This is not your song,__  
__I'm not gonna waste these words,__  
__About a girl,___

**Chapter 4 :**

**Demi's POV:**

I woke up in the morning alone with an horrible headache, I didn't what happened last time, but when I saw Selena getting out of my bathroom, I was freaking out, I hoped I didn't make a mistake.

'Uh, Selena, what are you doing here, hum not that I mind you being here it's just that I'm con-' But before I could continue Selena cut me off.

'Demi, you asked me to stay with you, you were drunk and we didn't do nothing if that's what you were scared of' She told me sincerely.

'Oh okay then, you hungry? Because I am, let's go downstairs in my kitchen.' I asked.

'Ok' she said shyly.

When we got downstairs Dallas and Nathan looked at me with wide eyes but before they could start questioning me about what happened last night I spoke quickly:

'Don't worry guys we did nothing, Selena just helped me' Selena was blushing hard, poor girl she looked so uncomfortable.

'Oh, thank god, I had some dirty thought going through my mind' Nathan said before adding 'It was sexy though'.

'Shut it Dumbo' I said while glaring at him

'Kids, they're all the same' Dallas said looking at Selena and Sel was just standing here through the whole conversation looking uncomfortable.

After breakfast, I proposed Selena to drive her home and she accepted. We were quiet through the whole ride and when we arrived she started to thank me.

'I should be the one thanking you, you almost saved my life' I said

'No big deal' she said and I let out a small giggle. She started to get out of my car but I stopped her.

'Selena?' I asked

'Yeah?' She said innocently, she was cute, wait did I just called her cute? Wow what happened to Bad Demi?

'No hug for Dems?' I asked with a pout.

'You're such a diva' She said giggling, the hug lasted longer than I expected it.

'A sexy diva right?' I asked.

'Whatever' she said with a shrug.

'Bye babe' wait did I just called her babe? No, god I can't even take it back.

'Did you just called me 'babe'?' she asked shyly.

'April fool' I said, wow bravo Demi you couldn't come up with a better answer?

'But we're in September' she said giggling

'September fool then' I said trying to play it cool.

'Ok, well you just made a fool of yourself' She said.

'Really?' I asked disappointed.

'September fool **babe**!' She said laughing

'Anyways bye' I said trying to hold my laughter.

'Bye Demi' she smiled widely at me before entering her house.

This girl was definitely something else.

**Selena's POV: **

I was in my room, painting Demi's face for the 1000th time this week (pretty creepy, I know), I just came back from her house. Demetria Freaking Lovato's house. I couldn't even believe it. After finishing my work of art (just kidding) I logged into my Facebook, and I saw that I had a friend request, it was her, Demi. I quickly accepted it and immediately started stalking her; I waited so long for this, just to take a look at her Facebook page I couldn't do it before because her timeline was private. Now I could. The girl has to be really popular her profile picture has 500 likes mine has like 20 likes, but I had to admitted it she was more than gorgeous. A lot of her friends were writing things like 'Inbox me, I need to talk to you boo' on her timeline and I can't deny that I was jealous.

I was still on her timeline when I saw that she had been tagged in one of her friend's picture, you could see her kissing a girl's neck at a party. I couldn't hold back my tears; if jealousy could kill I'd be 6ft under.

I immediately took my pink booklet and started to draw heart all over it; I had this booklet since the first day of freshman year, the day I knew I was in love with Demi, and since then I write little hearts on it and things like 'Selena + Demi = ' and 'Selena heart Demi'. I know it's pretty lame but it's the only way I can express my feelings toward her. I loved her more than no one could ever, and the thing that hurt the more is that she doesn't even know it and probably won't feel the same. I called the only person who could ever help me with this;

'Hey Sel?'

'Yes, Justin it's me' Justin was my best friend since we were little kids we dated a while in middle school but broke up because we both understand that we were just best friends.

'Waddup Selly?' He asked.

'Can you come over I need to talk to you' I said on the verge of tears.

'Is it **her**' He asked; Justin would always be here when I needed him and of course he knew about Demi, every time I would be depressed because of her, he would come over and cuddle with me.

'Yes' I answered honestly, there is no point on lying to him, he knew me like an open book.

'I'm on my way'

**Demi's POV:**

I hate all those rumors about me, yeah I kissed some random chicks at a party but I was drunk so it doesn't count right? I went to Kylie my best friend's house

'Hey dick' I said entering her room.

'Gosh Dem, you scared me I told you to stop coming from my window I had a fucking DOOR!' She said with anger.

'Whatever' I shrugged.

'So what brings you here bitch'

'Nothing I just wanted to see my best friend'

'Drop it Lovato, why are you here?'

'Can I talk to you? I'm kind of confused about someone' I said honestly.

'Oh lala my demdem has a crush on someone'

'Stop calling me like that' I shout at her.

'OK, but it's the first time you like someone, the first time it isn't a fuck buddy'

'What first of all I like nobody and second I don't have 'fuck buddies'

'Yeah and who are Miley, Shanna, Kayla, Hannah, Alex, Victoria-

'Ok, I understand I may have fooled around with some girls before'

'Some girls? You have fucked all the girls from this town Demetria'

'Whatever, but I'm serious now'

'Ok what's your problem darling?' She asked with a charming british accent.

'So here's this girl…

Thanks for the reviews I really enjoy it. So did you like it? Are you sad that this is the last chapter of this story? I'm not wanna know why? Because I'm not stopping it! Happy April fools! Gotcha, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, gotcha guys, lol. For April fool's day I served oreo with toothpaste in it to my family. They weren't pleased but I did have a great time. xx **

**Here it is, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

_Your Voice_

_I want to hear your voice__  
__and I won't say__  
__that it's bad when you're far__  
__I want to hear your voice__  
__and I won't say__  
__that I cry when you're gone__  
__I wonder why you are so cold__  
__why you are so cold__  
__when I know you're on fire__  
__I want to hear your voice and I won't say_

**Demi's POV: **

Today was Monday morning and of course I was at school, I hate Mondays why do they even exist? Anyways I was at my locker with Nate (Nathan but Nate is his nickname just in case you couldn't get it), my brother, Miley and Gabby, my friends and Kylie.

'Waddup sexy bitch you look dead' Miley said, even though Miley and I had had sex together a few times it was never awkward between us.

' Ugh I don't know I think I smoked too much weed last night fuck' I said tiredly, Joe came at my house last night and my parents weren't here so me, Joe, Nate and Dallas decided to get high. Joe was my other best friend we knew each other since forever, he was also really protective toward me.

'Well cross your fingers and hope that coach doesn't notice it, because if he do you, young girl, are so dead'.

'Fuck we have basket? I completely forgot it' I said with a serious face.

'Sucks for you monkey' Nate told me trying to start an argument with me.

' Nate I'm not in the mood for you and your little games' I said with a shrug.

'Hey what's going on kiddo' Joe said incrusting himself in our conversation.

'Demi's high as fuck and it's your fault…Again' Kylie said and she wasn't surprised at all every time Joe comes at my house we would get high, I don't know why life just seems easier when you're high.

'Well I told you to stop after your second blunt but you didn't listened to me like always puppy' He said and with that he put his strong basketball player's arms around Demi and hugged her tightly trying to comfort her.

'Awn thanks Joe you're the best' Demi said while all her friends just smiled.

'Get a room' Gabby said and I punched him.

**Sel's POV:**

'Harper why is he putting his dirty arms around **MY **Demi?' Selena said angrily as she watch Joe hugging Demi in the hallway she was more than jealous, she was always so quiet and polite with everyone but when it comes to the love of her life Selena could go wild.

'Calm down Demi it's just Joe they are best friends since forever and Demi doesn't belong to you other people can touch her too you know' Harper said trying to calm Selena down.

'Ugh you're probably right but it just hurts knowing that she'll never love me the way I love her' Selena stated sadly.

'It's ok Selena if you two are meant to be together, which I think you are but she's probably too blind to see it, you will find your ways' Harper said, she always knew how to comfort Selena and she always had the right word.

'Harper, you should really be a poet in the future' Sel said to her ginger friend.

'I don't want to brag or anything but I know right?' Harper said proudly and Selena couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

'OK let's go to we're going to be late for English and Demi is in my class so hurry' Selena said with enthusiasm.

'Whatever' Harper said.

Lunch Time

'Sel we're heading to the cafeteria you're coming?' Harper asked me while taking her boyfriend's hand; Mason was her boyfriend since middle school they are still madly in love with each other, every day was their first day together, Mason was a gentleman and Selena liked it she was happy for her best friend even though Harper and Mason could be annoying sometimes.

'Yeah I just need to go put my things in my locker and I'll come rejoin you guys Harper go get me my favorite sandwich before everyone takes them' Harper nodded and I headed to my locker.

I was walking to my locker when I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, it was coming from the auditorium, I was curious to know whom this voice belonged so I entered the auditorium and saw the most beautiful person in the world. Demi. Jeez she wasn't only perfect she could sing too she had an amazing, powerful and strong voice, her fingers were sliding naturally on the piano, it was amazing I felt like I could just die here. I decided to take my Iphone and started recording Demi. The lyrics were amazing, and I never heard this song before, was Demi writing her own songs? My question was answered when I saw a little book next to Demi it was written 'Demi's song' on it. Demi looked so pure and natural with her black hair falling down her face she was flawless; I wanted her so badly right now. I continued spying Demi and videotaping her, I never thought that something could be more amazing than hearing Demi singing until I heard what I thought was the chorus. I stood there hypnotizing by Demi's perfection, but the chorus, the chorus, was so beautiful;

_But you're so hypnotising, you've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep,_

_And I can see this unravelling your love is where I'm falling,_

_But please don't catch me._

I just wanted to hug Demi and kiss her fiercely but I knew I couldn't because Demi would just freak out and probably be mad at me for spying her. So as Demi was finishing her song on what seems the most beautiful vocal I ever heard, I finished recording Demi and started to put my phone in her pocket. I immediately got out of the auditorium and before Demi could see me I was already in the cafeteria.

'What took you so long?' Harper asked me.

'Uh I just needed to talk to my teacher about the exam' I said.

'Uh ookayy' she said.

I hate lying to Harper but I just couldn't tell her that I was spying the girl I love.

'Yeah, so you guys are coming to the basketball try-out?' I asked trying to change the subject.

'You play?' Mason asked.

'No, she just wants to see someone's special' Harper said and I immediately turned red.

'No, I don't, I just want to come because, uh, I enjoy seeing people playing basketball' I said stuttering.

'They're not even playing they're showing off their skills' Harper said, ugh she could be so annoying sometimes.

'Same shit, different toilet' I said with a shrug.

After school I ran to my house and locked myself in my room, I took my phone and started to listen to Demi singing. I had suffered all day because I couldn't wait to get home and listen to my angel's voice. I started to look after my box of Demi's thing (yes, I'm pretty obsessed by her, but seriously who wouldn't be? She's perfect), I took a picture of Demi when we were in freshman, I supplied my mom to let me use her camera to take pictures of my friends and she said yes. But to be honest the only pictures I took that day were from Demi. I had printed them all and put them in a box. I traced her nose and lips with my pinky finger;

'One day, I'll make you mine' I said before taking the little diamond bracelet; which was written Demi's name on it, from the box and put it in the palm of my hand.

'I love you Demi, so much' I whispered to the bracelet.

**Demi's POV: **

Ugh today was the try-out for basketball and I was one of the judges again, just because our school didn't have enough gym teacher and I was the best player of my school and of course Nate was a judge too, but for the guys' try-out. The first time they asked me to be a judge I was in freshman and I admit it I was so excited, now it's been my fourth year of judge for the try-outs and it was just starting to get boring. The first girl that came to show me her skills tried to do a move but failed and fell on the floor.

'Honey, I'm sorry but that was just horrible' I said with a shrug and everyone in the crowd started to laugh I noticed Selena and winked at her; she blushed and turn her head so I won't see her getting red. I'm used to be a judge and I don't have pity for anyone anymore, and plus I know that all those bitches just want to be in the team so they can be popular and hang out with me and my clique. But all of them were bad.

'I'm sorry but you suck at basketball, you should try something else like sitting and doing nothing, I'm sure you'll be just great at doing that darling' I said to a blonde girl, she jogged out of the gym probably crying as everyone started bursting out laughing. It did touch me though I felt bad for the girl, but she was definitely sucked she was the worst player I've ever seen in my whole life, she was so bad it was hurting my eyes.

'Wow she was bad' Miley who was sitting next to me said, I just shrugged my shoulders before adding:

'It's not my fault' I said and Miley smiled.

After the try-outs Miley, Kylie, Joe, Gabby, Nate and I went out for dinner. We really had a great time:

'Shit you guys, it's been a while we hadn't do something like that, we've been so busy lately, I've missed you guys' Gabby randomly said.

'Yeah I've missed you guys too' I said.

'Cheer to us' Kylie said.

'Yeay cheer to us' everyone at the table said.

Then, Miley came we this game, we had to act like we were drunk and we had to do crazy thing. Joe had to lick an old lady's arm, we were dying of laughter and they kicked us out, because apparently we were 'too loud'.

'HAHAHAHA well that was some funny shit' Joe said and we all burst out laughing.

'Hahaha goodnight guys' we all said goodbyes and headed to our house. I drove Miley and Kylie to their house while Nate drove Gaby and Joe to theirs.

It was one hell of a night.

**So you enjoyed it? Not a lot of Demena in it but whatever I'll put more in the next chapter, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_First kiss_

_Every story has a beginning, a middle, and end__  
__I'm stuck on chapter one__  
__There's no substitute for losing a friend__  
__You come second to none__  
__You know I say what's on my mind__  
__You know it can get me in trouble most of the time__  
__I can't hold a weighted heart, gotta let it out from the start_

**SELENA'S P.O.V**

Today was Saturday; I woke up early and since I didn't have school so I decided to go outside for a walk. I was walking down the street listening to Demi's song, I downloaded it on my IPod so I could listen to it anytime I wanted to, when suddenly I heard a little noise, it looked like two people were arguing about something, their voice were familiar but then again I couldn't tell who they were, and the noise was coming from the park. I walked curiously to the park, until I could clearly see who were arguing. It was Adele and Kylie, Adele and I have a few classes together and she wasn't the kindest person on earth. They were arguing about Demi.

'You don't know her, you can't just walk out of the blues uninvited at her house and have sex with her Demi isn't a toy' Kylie said angrily. And at this moment i felt my heart shattered in pieces and at the same time I wanted to hurt Adele badly and then reality hit me. Demi's a player she have sex with everything that moves, who was I to think I actually had a chance to change this.

'Well, that's not what Demi yelled last night' Adele said with an evil smirk, I wanted to kill this bitch so badly.

'Demi isn't like that she has a heart you know?' Kylie said getting angrier.

'Oh please' Adele said dramatically, 'Demi's a hoe, she loves sex, she loves getting fucked, you can't change her' Adele said adding and sarcastic laugh.

'What did you say, dare saying it again to my face bitch' Kylie was pissed, really, really pissed, I couldn't stay anymore my heart was already broken into pieces; I felt the urge to cry so I ran to my house.

I was running toward my house when I saw a familiar car parking in front of the park. I immediately recognised it; it was Demi's fancy car. I looked over the window to see her crying, it literally broke my heart, so I knocked on the door.

'What the fuck do you want?' She said coldly 'Oh it's you I'm sorry' she said when she realised that it was me.

'It's ok if you don't want to talk to me, I can just leave now-'

'No it's ok, so what's up?' She said while opening the door and telling me to take a seat next to her.

'Nothing really, but can I ask you something?' I asked even though it was clear that I wanted to ask her why she was crying.

'I'm crying because of all the rumors about me, people think they know me when in reality all they know about me is my name. Yes I love having sex and partying but I'm not a bad person. Not at all. No one would ever want to be in a serious relationship with me now because everyone thinks I'm just a hooker. And it hurts you know it hurts to know that you'll never have the chance to prove yourself, because this city has made you look like a total different person.' She said sadly, I guess that she already knew what my question would be. How could this flawless person could think this about herself? I know someone who would love to be in a serious relationship with this amazing human being.

'Hey stop thinking that about yourself Demi, it's not true, everyone here loves you, maybe you are a player now but I'm pretty sure that someday you'll find the right person' And I think that I am this person, Demi give me your love and you'll be the happiest human on this planet. Of course I didn't say that aloud.

'You really are an amazing friend Selena you know that? How about you come to my place and we watch a bunch of movies?' .Me. Oh my god I couldn't even think straight right now.

'Uh y-yeah of course, I mean I'd love t-to watch movies with you' I said stuttering.

'Uh okay then I'll give you a ride' she said. I was too nervous to even respond so I just nodded. The drive was silent, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable and cozy silence.

We were lying in her bed watching Mean girls, when Demi started getting closer to me. I was so nervous and happy at the same time. Everything was great until she wrapped her arm around my neck. Now everything was perfect.

'Cuddles?' She asked smiling. Her smile was perfect, how could you say 'no' to this?

'Ok' I said quickly.

We stayed like this for about thirty minutes. The best thirty minutes of my life, I felt like I could just stay in her arms forever.

'Selena?' she asked in a husky voice.

'Yes?'

'You really are an amazing friend' she said calmly with a smile my heart just skipped a beat, today was the best day of my life.

'Thanks, you're amazing too' I said honestly.

'I'm so thirsty going to go grab a water bottle from my kitchen, want something?' She asked, Demi could randomly change subjects and nobody would question her.

'No I'm good'

'Ok give me five seconds and I'll be right back Lena' she said with a wink. She called me Lena. Oh my god. I stayed here smelling her blanket; it had an amazing vanilla scent, the same as Demi.

'I'm back' she said happily, she didn't have water but she had slush.

'Uh may I ask you where did you get that slush from?' I asked confused.

'From the slush machine' she said in a 'duh' tone. Wow they have a slush machine? Rich.

'Oh' I said surprised. 'Ew why did you choose the blue one the red is way better?'

'Hell no, the blue one is the best you, young lady, have no great taste' she said mockingly.

'I bet my lips taste better' I whispered.

'What did you say?' Fuck, she heard me.

'I didn't even talked' I lied.

'Yeah and my mom's Beyoncé' and without any warning she pressed her lips to mine, it was a sweet kiss, her lips where so soft, as if the day wasn't already perfect. I immediately kissed back; the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. When she detached her lips, it hurt all I wanted to do was to kiss her again. I smiled I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

'You are so right your lips taste better' she said in a sexy voice and I blushed like crazy. She was so perfect.

What a night. I waited for this for so long, and could never even imagine myself kissing her red lips, it seemed too far away. But I did it. I kissed her, well actually she kissed me but I kissed back.

**So did you enjoy it? I wrote this chapter really quickly because I felt like I should upload something for you guys. **

**Now, can we talk about Demi's no-makeup picture please? I can't handle it, you shouldn't be allowed to be this pretty, and she is so perfect it actually hurts; this is coming from a straight girl. Are you guys excited for her new album DEMI, because I am, I can't wait I already pre-ordered it on my IPhone so do the same, I swear you won't be disappointed, she has an angel voice. **

**P.S: If you don't know what's a slush is, it's a slushie (pretty sure it is called like this in the U.S.A), I'm Canadian and we say slush, but whatever maybe I am too paranoid. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my undying love for Demetria, I also don't own the song **_**Two pieces.**_

_Holding Her and Loving You_

_It's the third hardest thing I'll ever do__  
__Leaving here without you__  
__And the second hardest thing I'll ever do__  
__Is telling her about you__  
__She's been good to me__  
__When things were going rough__  
__How can I tell her now__  
__That good ain't good enough__  
__The hardest thing I'll ever have to do__  
__Is holding her and loving you_

**Selena's P.O.V**

The kiss. It's been two weeks since the kiss. For me this kiss meant the world but for her it looks like I was just another girl that had had the chance to be kissed by her. I don't blame her though, I really don't, I was just making scenes in my head. Demi's a player. I kept repeating it to myself. I remember looking at my phone, I had one text from Harper:

**Harper: omg, I don't know if I should show you this pic it might hurt you.**

What was she talking about? What could possibly hurt me right now? Oh right, Demi.

**Selena: show me the pic, I want to see it. I'm serious. **

**Harper: Okay, but don't say I didn't try. Here's the picture my darling.**

My heart almost skipped a beat. It was a picture of Demi, my Demi, kissing a girl while another girl was trying to take off her shirt. I cried it was too much for me, two girls touching Demi everywhere I never even touch her hair. And then real life hit me. I wasn't as pretty as these girls or as popular as them. Who was I to think I'd actually have a chance with Demi? Those stories only happen in movies. In real life, you are just allowed to dream about what you want, but it won't get you anywhere so you just got to move on, if it was meant to be Demi would've came around, but she didn't I just had to get her off my mind. After she confessed herself to me in the park I felt special and I don't think I should've felt that way. I was her friend. And we'll only be friends.

So that's what I did. I met someone new, I mean not completely new since she was one of Demi's friends. She was gorgeous, not as much as Demi, but still. She had big blue eyes they were beautiful, but not as deep and soulful as Demi's dark brown orbs. I liked her, but I didn't love her. We weren't official yet but it didn't matter because we were faithful to each other.

'Hey babe I'm right here, is something wrong?' Miley said. Damn, it was Sunday today we didn't have school and I invited Miley at my house, I completely forgot that she was standing right in front of me.

'Sorry, I was just thinking' I said with an apologetic smile.

'It's ok, I need to ask you something though' she said

'Anything' I said

'Will you be my girlfriend?' my heart almost skipped a beat as she said it, I think she noticed the shocked look on my face because she quickly added:

'You don't have to agree you know I know we went on a few dates only but I really like you' Miley said.

'Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend Miles' I said with a smile before leaning in and pecked her lips.

'Cool, so I guess we can announce it tomorrow' she said with a smirk.

'Yeah we're official' I said.

Then Demi popped in my head, I shake my head to forget the thought of our kiss, which was my first kiss by the way, yes Demi gave me my first kiss.

**Demi's P.O.V**

Selena, Selena, Selena. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Yes, I'll admit I made a few mistakes like kissing other girls and even though we weren't dating it still felt wrong, but I was drunk. I should stop blaming it on the alcohol. Today was Monday and I for the first time in my life I was excited on Monday. I was going to see Selena and her big chocolate eyes. I was in my car jamming to paramore until I finally reached the school. I entered the school and everyone started to wave at me but I could care less they were annoying all they wanted was my attention; it's like they were dying for it.

''Sup kylie' I said reaching to her locker which was next to Selena's.

'Yo Dems, how are you?' she asked concerned.

'Never been better I think I'm going to ask Selena' I said with a chuckle.

'I'm so happy for you and I'm also a hundred percent sure she'll say yes' Kylie said excitedly.

Miley and Selena started walking toward us, these two has gotten closer in the last weeks, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Selena she looked beautiful today, but then again when doesn't she? She smiled back at me.

'We want to tell you guys something' Miley said excitedly. I wondered what could they possibly want to ask us.

'Go ahead' Kylie said.

'Miley and I…Are dating' said Selena looking into my eyes the whole time. That's amazing I'm so happy for them they are…Wait what? Selena is dating Miley? My Selena, well she wasn't mine but she can't be dating Miley. My face dropped as I realise what she just said, but I had to be strong so I put on a happy face that seemed to hurt Selena.

'That's amazing I'm so happy for you guys' I said with a smile, I wasn't a bad actress after all because they seemed to believe me.

'WHAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKE..DATING-DATING LIKE GIRLFRIENDS- GIRLFRIENDS?!' yelled Kylie shocked

'Yes we are' said Miley proudly, Selena just nodded she didn't seemed happy. I thought what Selena and I had was real but I guess I was wrong.

'Sorry I'm just shocked, that's all' Kylie said. It's like something in me just broke, I don't want to believe that it's my heart but deep inside I know it is. What is this girl doing to me?

'Well I'd love to stay here and talk to you but I got to go' I said angrily as I ran to the auditorium. I wasn't going to my first period Selena and Miley were going to be there, I don't want to see them acting like a couple.

I ran to the auditorium and started to play this song that I wrote two days ago, I didn't want to admit it but the song is for Selena.

**Selena's P.O.V**

'What's gotten into her' I asked Kylie, Demi seemed happy for me and that kind of pisses me off, I thought we had something, but I was just one of the million girls she flirts with.

'She's just tired 'Kylie said.

'Oh ok well I'm going to the bathroom, Miley please reserve me a seat next to you I'll be right back' I said.

'Ok baby' Miley said while kissing my cheek.

I was walking to the bathroom when I heard a melody coming from the auditorium; it was beautiful it sounded like…Demi! It was Demi I entered the auditorium and saw her on the piano again. Her black hair were falling down her beautiful face and she was singing a beautiful song, probably an original because I never heard it before, but it was beautiful, oh so beautiful. Her voice was perfect; she has the best voice I've ever heard. I started to record her again, yes I know I'm a creep but she is just so perfect I just want to jump on her right now and kiss her here and there. But I know I couldn't because for one she'll be scared of me and probably never talk to me again and second well I have an amazing girlfriend. The lyrics were so beautiful I wondered who she could be referring to, me?! No, stop dreaming Selena a girl like her doesn't date a girl like you. Those lyrics were so beautiful:

_We dont know where to go, so i'll just get lost again__  
__We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right__  
__These dark clouds over me, rain down and run away__  
__We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart_

The lyrics were overwhelming. As she finished the song I was already running to my class, I was super late.

'Wow what took you so long babe' Miley said, Miley was great but I don't think I can see her be more than a friend to me. I don't know why I agreed to be her girlfriend. Deep inside I think that I wanted to get Demi to be jealous which didn't worked of course.

'Girls problems' I said, I hated lying but I couldn't tell Miley that I was spying on the girl I love, which happen to be one of her best friends.

'Oh I understand sweetheart' Miley said.

**Ok so what did you guys thought of this one? I wrote it very quickly because I felt like I should upload for you. Also who listened to Demi's new album? It's perfect, I can't even chose my favorite song, but I really love warrior, shouldn't come back, Something that we're not, made in the u.s.a, without the love, Neon Lights and Fire starter (that's a lot I know) what's yours? Can you guys also tell me which P.O.V is the best so I can make more of it? Thanks. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it, it's longer than all my others chapter oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my love for Nightingale by Demi Lovato everyone go listen to it you won't regret it I promise.**

_Shouldn't have kissed you_

_Why am I mad? I don't get it_

_It seems like every time you give me signs and I miss it_

_I did it again, I admit itI left you standing there and now I regret it__  
__seems like every time I get the chanceI lose my cool and I blow it_

_And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyesI'm a fool and I know it__  
_

**Demi's P.O.V**

_She was on my mind, all day and all night. I hate to admit it but I think I'm falling for her. Wait what am I saying I don't fall in love, I'm Demi Lovato, I only have friends with benefit. Not after what __**she**__ did to me. __**She**__ broke me. But this is the past now, I've moved on, and I never thought I'll ever be able to fall in love, until Selena Gomez came into my life. Ugh why does she have to always be this perfect? She is always polite and respectful, while I am well not really nice to other people. I can't fall for her we're living in two different worlds. I am Demetria Devonne Lovato the most popular girl of this town, I can have all the girls I want, so dear heart, why her? First of all she is taken by one of my best friends and second, well we don't have the same reputation. _

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard my phone buzz, I looked at the ID and it was Selena, why was she texting me?

**Sel: Hey, Dem what's up? Long time, no see we should hang out today? :) xx**

**Demi: yeah of course what do you wanna do? :)**

**Sel: hum I don't know, how about the mall? Plz say yes **

**Demi: you know how much I hate the mall**

**Sel: pretty please make an exception for me xx**

**Demi: ugh ok shall I call Miley or you'll do it?**

**Sel: uh I was thinking going just me and you, you know, I miss you Dems :)**

**Demi: ok, miss you two see ya later :)**

**Sel: Ok come pick me up at 11**

**Demi: I'll be there at 10:59 :)**

Wow, she was calling me to go to the mall with her and her only. I needed to get ready it was already 10 a.m. I had to pick her up in an hour so I put my sexy black skinny jeans, my paramore t-shirt and my amazing high heels that I bought a week ago, I was in love with them. I brushed my black hair so I my bang was covering one of my eyes.

I knocked one time at the door and a beautiful Selena came out of the door she was breathtaking. She wore a beautiful dress.

'DEMI!' I heard Selena's voice calling me, snapping me out of my dirty thought, shit she had been talking to me the whole time.

'Sorry I didn't hear you' I said as she started smiling.

' I said that I was ready to go' Selena said smiling even more.

'Uh ok' I said confused as ever while walking toward my baby, yes I was talking about my car.

We were riding to the mall talking about everything and anything when I thought it was the right time to talk about her girlfriend.

'So how are the things going between you and Miles?' I ask faking a smile.

'They're great' she said which made me died a little inside, Miley could call Selena hers but I couldn't, she could kiss her, but I couldn't 'But I think I'm going to break up with her' Selena said wait WHAT?! Did I hear her right?

'You're going to break up with her? Why?' I said confused, trying to hide my excitement.

'Because I'm in love with someone else' Selena said amused, which made me want to cry I didn't knew this person but I sure as hell hated it.

'And with who are you in love with?' I asked.

'With a beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she's perfect. I'm actually in love with her since I'm 13 years old' Selena said with a big smile on her face, ugh If I didn't wanted to cry a minute ago then now I wanted to swim in a big pool of my tears, this person couldn't be me, Selena and I didn't even knew each other then.

'Well whoever it is I wish you good luck with her' I said with my biggest and fakest smile ever

'Trust me she doesn't feel the same way' Selena said with a sad smile, who couldn't feel the same way? This girl was perfect.

The mall went great but of course Selena bought every little thing she saw and I had to carry all of her bags. I was in Selena's drive way now.

'Thank you DemDem today was amazing' she said with a big fat smile on her lips which caused me to smile back.

'You're welcome Lena Bear' yes we had nicknames for each other.

'I love it when you call me like that' she said leaning in to me I was about to lean in too when a picture of Miley popped in my head I couldn't do that to her I thought and as much as I wanted to taste Selena's sweet lips I knew I couldn't so I kissed Selena's cheek and I could've sworn I heard her sigh. 'I got to go bye Demi' she said looking disappointed.

'Bye Sel' I said but she was already gone.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I needed to break up with Miley, I didn't even like her that way and I was hurting both of us. I wanted Demi, I wanted her so bad. So I invited Miley to the park to have a nice talk with her.

'Hey Miles' I said.

'Hey Sel' she replies.

'Uh I wanted to talk to you about something'

'What? About the fact that you want to break up with me because you're in love with Demi?'

'What? No of course no- wait what did you say? I'm not in love with-

But before I could even formed a sentence Miley cut me off 'Oh please Selena don't even try to deny it to me I'm not stupid you know, I noticed the way you look at her and how you kiss me in front of her to make her jealous' at this point there was no point in denying it so I just went straight to what I wanted to tell her.

'Is it that obvious?' I said with another sigh

'No I'm just that good, so next times please don't use other people to try to make Demi jealous because they could fall for your pretty face and you could break them ok' Miley said with a smile.

'So you're saying that you didn't like me too?' I said, wow was I that much unattractive?

'Oh darling, you really think I didn't see it coming? I was just playing along, I'm Miley Cyrus I know everything' Miley said with a proud smile.

'Well ok then I hope we can still be friends' I said

'Yeah of course now if you'll excuse me I got to go, there's this hot guy calling me and-

'OK I don't want to hear more about it bye Miles' I said shocked.

Miley _knows_ and yet she didn't judge me, maybe I should tell Demi that I want to be with her, of course I'll never tell her that I love her that's way too soon since we aren't even in a relationship. And then I remembered how she didn't want to kiss me the other day in her car, maybe she didn't liked me the way I like her.

'Hello?' a sheepish voice answered awn she was sleeping.

'Hey Dems, it's Selena were you sleeping?' I asked with a stupid grin on my face for hearing her voice, ugh she had so much power on me and she didn't even know it.

'Uh yes I was taking a small nap because our coach made us work like fucking hell.' She said and I could just picture her cursing it was so sexy.

'Sorry for interrupting you I thought that maybe we could hang out together or something but never mind I shouldn't have called you' I said nervously I was disappointed.

'Selena I'd love to hang out with you stop worrying' she said and the biggest smile ever crept on my face, I just wanted to kiss her fiercely through the phone

'Cool um meet me at the park?' I asked hopefully.

'Ok I'll be there in 10' she said. 10 minutes? How can I get ready in 10 minutes? But whatever I had to agree with her or else I'm scared she'll change her mind.

'Ok see you there bye' I said excitedly.

**Demi's P.O.V**

I was waiting for Sel in a bench , today was the day I'll tell her the truth, I like her and she deserves to know it.

'Guess who it is' someone behind me said while putting their hands in front of my eyes.

'um…Megan Fox!' I said excitedly.

'You are no fun' said a now disappointed Selena sitting next to me.

'Of course I knew it was you' I said while hugging her but she didn't hug back.

'No you didn't' she said looking quite serious.

'Yes I did, I smelled your strawberry scent and heard your beautiful voice I was just messing with you' I said making her blush.

'Ok then but I there's something I wanted to tell you' Selena said

'And what are you waiting for?' I said curiously

'I broke up with Miley' she said. She broke up with Miley? This is the best new I've ever heard, but I had to hide my grin and make it look like I'm sad.

'Oh my god, are you ok?' I asked truly concerned.

'Yes I'm good we both decided that it was best for us to stay friends and beside it wasn't even love' she said with a smile.

'Ok, are you in love?' I asked curious.

'Yes, are you?' she said with a big grin

'I don't know' I said and she looked… hurt and disappointed? Why would she look like that? It's not like I told her that she looked like shit today, which she didn't of course she always looks beautiful.

'Who made you like this Demi?' she said taking both of her hands between my face and looking deep through my soul and at this moment it looked like she had a total control of me.

'Like what?' I asked looking in her beautiful chocolate eyes, they were gorgeous.

'A player, it's like you can't love again' she said looking concerned I sigh should I tell her? Her eyes were filling with trust, concern and love.

'_I love you' I finally admitted her. We were in her bed tired after the amazing experience we just had. She took my virginity and I didn't mind since I loosed it with the right person but it did hurt though._

'_And I don't' she said, wait what? She didn't love me? Than why did she make it look like it? My heart was shattering in pieces and I could feel it._

'_But why did you do all of that? You took away the only think that was precious to me.' I said on the verge of tears._

'_Let's be honest Demi I'm hot as hell you're lucky that I'm the one who took your virginity, I don't love you, never did I. I just thought that you looked hot and wanted to get in your pants and it worked, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to sleep. Bye Demi' she said in an 'I don't give a fuck' tone._

'_fuck you' was the last two words I said to her before dressing up and running to my house finally letting the tears fall out of my eyes, this is it, I was going through my first heart break and it hurt, it hurt like hell. Why did she have to choose me out of all the people she could play with? She was so sweet and caring toward me and I believed her, I believed her when she said that I was the only girl she would want her future to be with I believed her when she said that she'll never let me go, I was so stupid for believing this girl, never in my whole life have I ever felt that stupid._

'_I'm never going to fall in love again. Never.'_

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you this question if you weren't ready' Selena said with real concern in her eyes she was truly sorry.

'It's ok, I'm fine' I said with a sad smile and I think she understood that I wasn't fine

'Come here' she said and few seconds later I was in her embrace, she was so caring toward me, anyone who was passing by the park and would have seen us would have immediately thought that we were dating, we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart, because I know that deep she's not ok too. She looks broken, as broken as I am.

'Thank you' I said now on the verge of tears. Telling this story always makes me want to cry.

'Don't even mention it.' She said gently stroking my hair behind my ear.

'I don't know what I did to her, why couldn't she love me? Am I that bad?' I said now crying.

'Never say that again, it's not true, I think that anyone would be more than lucky to have you in their life; I know it because I am. I'm lucky to be friend with you, I'm lucky to have the right to hug you even though out of all those pretty girl at our school who would die to be your girlfriend or at least your friend I'm the one you choose and I am truly thankful for that. You are beautiful inside and out Demi, and you deserve the best. Never forget that.' She said while looking straight into my eyes, and in that moment I don't know what took the best of me but I kissed her. I kissed her fiercely and she kissed back. There was so much emotion in our kiss and I felt electricity through my whole body. She grabbed my face and I put my hands on her waist. Our lips were moving in sync when out of nowhere she started to bit my lower lip and slide her tongue through my tooth and I opened my mouth to let her tongue in. We were moving our tongue exploring each other's mouth when realisation hit me. What was I doing? The poor girl just wanted to comfort me and I was here on the verge of making out with her if I wasn't already. So I backed off and she seemed shock not by what we were doing but by how quickly I backed off.

'Sorry I shouldn't have kissed I was just caught in the moment I'm sorry, really sorry you were just so nice to me and after what you said I just- 'and I couldn't even form another word so I just ran out.

'Demi! Come here, I'm not mad at you' Selena said running after me, but it was too late I was already gone.

'Congratulation Demi your friend who just got out of a relationship tries to comfort you and you jump on the occasion to kiss her' I said to myself feeling so stupid.

**So did you like it or do you want to strangle me? Both? lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Selena's P.O.V**

_She kissed me. _Demi kissed me. I couldn't even believe it, the girl of my dreams kissed me and I let her go. _You're a dumbass Selena__**, **_I said to my own self. Even though she made the first move I don't think she likes me, she was just caught in the moment, she was crying and I was comforting her, she probably just felt safe having me here to comfort her. I was definitely going to talk to her about it because I would never want to lose her or even to be less around her after all _I'm in love with her. _Sometimes, I wonder why out of all the girls I could've had fall for it was her. She sees me as a simple friend and she had the guns to run away after kissing me and practically make out with me. Every time I think of the way our lips and tongues moved in sync together and how warm her arms were wrapping around my waist. I wanted her again, I wanted her so badly.

I was heading to my history class and when I came in I noticed that the seat next to Demi wasn't taken, Kylie was probably ditching school or something so I decided to sit next to her.

'Hey' I said in a whisper to not cross any boundaries.

'Hey uhm how are you?' she said nervously

'Well, how would you be if one of your best friends kissed you and then runs away?' I said in a harsh voice after all she did kind of abandon me.

'I'm really sorry Selena I know I shouldn't have kissed you but I was just caught in the moment it'll never happen again don't worry' she said and at this moment I swear it was like every little pieces of my heart were falling out of my chest, it was worse than being stabbed in the back. It needed to get out; I needed to tell her the truth so I just let it out:

'uh actually I kind of liked it' I couldn't read the expression that just formed in her pretty face but I knew that she was shocked so I quickly added 'I'm sorry I cross the boundary, I'll understand If you don't want to talk to me anymore, I'm really sorry.' I said but her expression didn't change 'Demi say something' I whispered-yelled to her only to get shut by the teacher:

'Selena one more word to Demi and I'll change your place' he said, I just sigh and put my hands on my face to cover my shame, I was about to take my pen to write some notes when I felt someone poking me in the arm I quickly turned my head to my left only to see Demi, holding a small piece of paper in her hand and giving it to me, I was curious to what could she possibly has written so I quickly took it from her I almost had a heart attack reading it, I couldn't believe it:

**Wanna go on a date Friday night? **Was written in blue pencil on the paper, I read it over and over again just to be sure and quickly replied to her:

**I would love to. Pick me up at 7? **I wrote back

**I would love to ;) **She wrote copying what I have just written.

And a big fat smile appeared on Demi's face while reading the piece of paper, if someone saw us they would probably think we were some mental teens because we were both wearing a gigantic grin on our faces.

**Friday night **

'Oh my gosh, Selena I can't believe you finally have a date with Demi, I mean aren't excited to spend a date with the girl that you keep mentioning in your dreams since we were 13? The girl that you would talk about every single minutes of your life. The girl that you want to marry and have babies with? I'm so proud of you baby girl!' My overexcited best friend practically yelled at me.

'Oh come on Harper, it's not a big deal, we're just going on a date it's not like she was going to ask me to be her wife.' I said trying to keep calm because she would be here in less than 30 minutes.

'But what if she did ask you to marry her? What would you say?' Harper asked me trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

'Of course I would say yes, I mean have you seen those eyes, and lips, and her body is beyond sexy, ugh I wish I could just kiss her and grab her waist an-

'Okay. I understand don't tell me the details.' Harper said while I was completely lost in my dreams.

'You asked! But whatever how do I look?' I asked insecure.

'Beautiful Sel, you're beautiful don't worry' she said and I could see the sincerity in her eyes. I was about to reply when I heard a knock on the door. She was here. I wasn't just dreaming we were really going on a date.

'Sel, what are you waiting for? This is your moment go answer your girl.' Harper said while snapping her fingers in my face. I quickly run downstairs and opened the door. Wow. Demi is always beautiful but now she was beyond perfect. She was wearing black leggings that tight her thighs sexily and a really short tank top that covered only her breast and a jacket; I had a perfect view of her flat stomach, her outfit matched perfectly with her black hair. She was so sexy I could've just stayed here watching her all night long instead of going on a date. I, on the other hand was wearing denim shorts that exposed my long legs and the cutest t-shirt I could find and it matched with my long straight brown hair.

'You're beautiful' she said and I could just melt here.

'So are you' I said and she blushed.

'So where are we going?' I asked curiously while we were driving somewhere I didn't recognized.

'It's a surprise' she said with that sexy smirk of her.

We were driving for 30 minutes when she finally parked her car in the grass because we were in the nature. I couldn't recognize where we were.

'This is where I usually come when I'm sad or just tired. I discovered this place 6 year ago and I come here at least twice a week. No one but me and you now knows this place exists. Don't tell anyone about here because you're the first person to know. I trust you. Pinky promise?' She said in a cute voice and I just nodded and gave her my pinky.

'It's beautiful Demi, the lac, the trees wow' I told her with sincerity. And it was true, the view was amazing.

'Happy to find that you like it here' Demi said with a big smile on her face.

'Actually I don't like it' I said and Demi's smile fell down. 'I love it' I said with a big grin.

'Ugh you scared me' Demi said while trying to keep a straight face but she miserably failed.

'Let's eat' she said.

Everything was amazingly perfect, we were enjoying ourselves. We ate in a comfortable silence and now we were walking hand in hands next to the lac when Demi started to take pictures of us.

'Come on Lena you're beautiful stop hiding your face' she said and I melt at the nickname

'I like this one' I said pointing to a picture where she set her camera to take a picture after 10 seconds and left it on a rock so she could get a good picture of us two. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my waist and mine were around her neck, it looked like we were about to kiss even though we weren't.

'Me too, it's my favorite' she said with a smile as she started to get closer to me, so close that just one step could fill the small gap between us.

'I don't kiss on first dates' I said trying to play it hard to get.

'I don't follow the rules' she said with a smirk, and at this moment she got me because next thing I know she was on top of me.

Her arms were still wrapped around my waist as her tongue was playing along with mine, she let out a small moan which caused my smile to grow bigger and I could feel my stomach doing somersaults.

Everything was perfect as she started to go down on my neck letting little butterfly kisses on my jaw line before biting on my neck and I couldn't hold back a moan. She was letting love bites everywhere on my neck, my hands were around in her soft her and we were both moaning, when she suddenly stopped, but this time she didn't run away she just stopped which caused me to groan.

'Demi, why did you stop?' I asked shocked and disappointment noticeable in my voice.

'Because I think that we were going too far, not that I didn't wanted it or liked it but I don't want to rush or to make you feel pressured' she said looking at the ground.

'Demi, look at me' I said taking her gorgeous face in my hands 'you're not pressuring me, if you were I would've told you to stop, I can control myself' I said truthfully while looking straight in her bright eyes, they were so beautiful.

'Sorry then' she said with a small smile.

'It's ok but I think that it's getting late, my mom's going to be worried' I said even though I really wanted to stay here in this place cuddling forever.

'Ugh, I would love to stay here with you' Demi said with a pout, shit did she just read my mind? She was so cute it was unbelievable. Demi had two different sides and I didn't which one I loved the best. She could be completely sexy that you would just want to fuck her hard. And she could be so sweet and cute that you would just want to cuddle with her all day and tell her how beautiful she is.

'I want to stay too but I can't maybe next time' I said with a wink as I watched Demi's jaw dropping down. Teasing her shouldn't be bad.

We unfortunately arrived at my house. We were at my doorbell.

'Tonight was amazing, thank you so much Demi' I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

'You're welcome, beautiful' she said as she bent down to kiss me. I kissed back.

'Bye Dems' I said interrupting the kiss.

'Bye Lena, I'll miss you' she said with a pout.

'I'll miss you too, text me when you get home, so I know you're safe' I said, I may be overprotective but I'm in love. I got in my house, said goodnight to my parents and promised my mom to tell her what happened in detail, put on my pyjamas, called Harper to tell her everything and went to bed with the biggest smile on my face thinking of her.

I couldn't be more in love with Demi right now.

Today had been the best day of my life. _Ever._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I know I took like 2938382 years to upload another chapter, but I've been so busy with all the exams and other shit ugh. Anyway here it is, enjoy it. And thank you all so much for your kind reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, and using Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato's real name is legal because apparently they passed on a T.V show as themselves which make them fictional character as well right? Oh well. **

**4 months later**

**Demi's P.O.V**

I really like Selena and we've been on at least 20 dates in the last months and I enjoyed every one of them but I wanted more, today was the day I wanted to make her mine even though we trusted each other and never flirt with others. But today she'll be officially mine. Everything was settled down in the auditorium, the flowers, the breakfast, MY guitar and the candles in fact I have a pretty good relationship with the principal since all my family (including my grand-parents) went to this school.

'DEMI!' I heard the most beautiful voice yell as I walked toward my locker, it was Monday and I hadn't seen her since Friday. She jumped on me and put her legs around my waist.

'I missed you beautiful' I said as I slowly attached my lips against hers. How come I never noticed this perfect person before?

'I missed you too sexy' she said with a smirk, she was so beautiful.

'How was your weekend?' I asked

'Ugh horrible because you weren't with me' she said as I kissed her again.

'Let's ditch first period' I said out of nowhere and she looked at me confused. Selena wasn't a bad kid, she was actually kind of a nerd, ditching wasn't her thing. 'Come on I want to show you something' I insisted.

'Okay but it better be good or else' she said trying to scare me.

'Or else what?' I said with a smirk as I lifted her in the air and turned around.

'Demi put me down' she said scared, she was too cute.

'Or else what?' I repeated smirking and laughing.

'Please put me down Demi or else I'm not ditching class' she begged and I immediately put her down. She _had_ to come.

'Ok ok I'm sorry Lena Bear' I said with a pout as I saw her beautiful face light up. 'What?' I asked quite confused.

'Lena Bear, nobody used that nickname for me before' she said as she walked a step closer to me and whispered in my ears 'I like when you say it' that just sent chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. I think I'm falling for her. I'm falling fast for her.

'L-let's g-go to the auditorium' I said taking her hand in mine and interviewing our fingers, I couldn't wait to make her mine. We were heading to the auditorium; I was feeling both nervous and excited.

'Wow, Demi, this is so beautiful, nobody ever did something like that to me, I love it' she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

'Yo-you really like it?' I said nervously. She jumped on me and attacked my lips hungrily as she smiles through the kiss.

'No, I don't like it, I love it' I hear Selena whisper through the kiss.

'Wait it's not it' I said as I went searching for something in my bag, finally I got it.

'What is this?' she asked

'A flower crown, because you are my princess' I said and she kissed me again sweetly this time.

'And you are my' she stopped for a moment wondering what I could be, she was _too cute_ when she was in confusing 'Well you are my princess too, is that fair?' she asked and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

'As long as I'm with you, everything is fair' I said honestly looking right into her chocolate brown eyes.

'And as long as I'm with you, everything is perfect' she said.

'I wanted to play something for you Demi' I asked anxiously.

'And I'm sure it'll be perfect' she said in an assuring tone.

'You think? You will not make fun of me if my v-' I started to feel insecure as she cuts me

'Demi, look at me, everything you do is perfect and I'm pretty sure your voice is as perfect as yourself' she said honestly written all over her face. I took all of my courage and took my guitar looking deep in Selena's eyes while singing those lines

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

'Wow, Demi that was breathtaking and beautiful' she said as she made eye contact with my big brown worried eyes.

'You really think so?' I asked, it was the first time I was this insecure about something, but then again when it came to music I was always insecure.

'I know so' she said as she leaned in and captured her lips

We ate talking about nothing and everything but mostly enjoying each other's presence until it was time for me to ask her, I prepared myself, closed my mouth, then opened it again, then closed it again, _come on Demi, you can do it, you asked many girls before, _a part of me said to itself, _yeah but this isn't just 'another girl' I actually like her what if she doesn't like me the way I like her, _another part of me said to its self, _come on, you are Demetria Devonne Lovato, everyone is in love with you, if she doesn't want to be your girlfriend it's her loss. _I was lost in my own world as I heard

'Demi, Demi are you okay?' A now worried Selena called out, _awn she was so adorable._

'Selena' I said firmly as I took a deep breath and cleared my throat 'I know we don't know each other for so long, but the day I first met you I couldn't take my eyes out of you, I was dreaming about you all day and all night, as creepy as it sounds, and when you were in a relationship with Miley, I couldn't feel nothing but jealousy and envy toward Miley, and that was the day I finally knew that I liked you, a lot, and I still do. I know you may not like me the way I like you and even if you don't, just know that no matter what, no matter when and no matter where, I'll always be here for you. Today is the day that all my fears and dreams could be replaced with happiness or with sadness so' I took another deep breath 'Selena Marie Gomez, will you be my girlfriend?' I asked nervously to a now almost crying Selena, she put her arms around my neck, taking me by surprise, as mine goes automatically around her waist, pulled me down, so that now she was on top of me and kissed me, with so much passion and love, she deepened the kiss as she went down to my jawline kissing every spot of skin she could as she goes up to my ear biting my ear lobe and then kissing the spot next to my ear, making me moan in process, which seemed to turn her on as she whispers right in my ear:

'Yes, yes, yes Demi It would be more than a pleasure to be called your girlfriend everyday'

**So did you like it or do you think their relationship is kind of 'in rush'? Leave a review please they motivate me and leaves a big fat smile on my face haha **** Thanks for taking your time to read my story. Xx. By the way I changed my twitter name to 'Thugdemetria' so follow me there (I follow back) :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, it took me like forever to update a this chapter but I was in a two months' vacation with no Wi-Fi, at first it was like hell because I couldn't go on the internet but then I got used to it and it felt really good to be cut out of the world for a while. I'm back now and just so you know I am not quitting this story but I'm working on a new story, I don't know the title yet but I hope you'll like it, enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story because if I owned Demi, only god knows what I'll do ;) **

_Blue Jeans _

_You fit me better than my favorite sweater,_

_And I know that love is mean,_

_And love hurts,_

_But I still remember that day we met_

**Selena's P.O.V**

Yesterday Demi asked me to be her girlfriend. Wait let me reformulate this: Demi fucking Lovato, the girl I have been in love with since forever finally noticed I existed and asked me to be her girlfriend which means I have the right to kiss her whenever I feel like it which is incredible because when we weren't together the only thing I could notice about her was her soft pink lips and now they're mine. Life is so good right now. When she asked me to be her girlfriend I was practically in tears, don't blame me though, what would you know if your biggest dream finally came true? I had no idea that Demi was such romantic and cheesy person but I liked it, I love everything about her, from her beautiful sleek hair to her long and sexy tanned legs, but her looks is only a plus, the main reason I fell in love with her is because of her personality. She is perfect in so many ways, she is talented; she can sing, her voice makes me feel like I'm in heaven, she can play the piano and the guitar. She is nice to basically everyone, she is so funny, and she's a big flirt, how can you not love her? I remember the first time I met her in middle school I immediately felt a strange attraction toward her, at first I thought that the reason why I felt like this was because she was so nice and I wanted to be friend with her, but then it started being more that a physical attraction, it was an emotional one, I couldn't get her off my head even if I tried, it was just impossible. It scared me how much I liked her even though she didn't know me, but I finally understood why so many people love celebrities even though they don't know their existence I mean beside Justin Bieber I still don't get how that asshole has fans, I mean all he does is moving his hair, dressing like shit and singing like a retard, his fans are so brainwashed by his baby face that they don't see the real him, an asshole. Anyway, the more I tried to convince myself that I wasn't falling for this girl, the more I actually was. At a certain point in my life I learned to accept it and to live with it, I tried to move on, I really did, but every time I'd look at someone's face, I only saw her, she was literally everywhere. And when she got her first girlfriend in our first year of high school, I was kind of happy, sure I cried myself to sleep every night wishing it was me, but I was still happy, happy that she got to be with someone who made her happy, happy to see a smile on her face every time her girlfriend would kiss her or simply grab her hand, I was a happy heartbroken girl and that's when I realized that I was _in love_ with her, you know that saying that says «when someone else's happiness, is your happiness, that is love» well that's exactly how I felt I was happy that she found her happiness because she deserves happiness and now that she's mine I'll do everything I can to give it to her. I was so lost in my thought that I hadn't realized that someone's been texting, and immediately a big grin found its way on my face, it was her:

**Demi: Hey gorgeous, I already miss you, wanna come to mine? **

**Sel: Sure princess, I'll be there in 10. **

**Demi: Hurry up, cause I'm tired of feeling alone :(**

**Sel: You'll survive don't worry ;)**

**Demi: No I won't, I can't survive without my Lenabear :(**

**Sel: Aw, look at you, being cute.**

**Demi: That's because, I am cute.**

**Sel: I never said you weren't. Anyway, stop texting me I need to get ready, I don't want you to die.**

**Demi: You don't even have to do your make up; you're already perfect to me, so hurry up.**

**Sel: You're such a flirt.**

**Demi: A sexy flirt though. **

**Sel: Whatever you say princess.**

I didn't wait for an answer, closed my phone and got out of my house, I was already reading since I showered this morning and got ready while texting her.

I parked my car and made my way to the doorway, I softly knocked on the door and literally a second later a beautiful person opened the door.

"Wow you look absolutely beautiful today, I missed you so much." Demi said while silently checking me out and winking at me, which of course made me blush, everything she says to me makes me blush.

"We saw each other yesterday Demi." I said amused and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You were supposed to say "I missed you too sweetheart"" she let out with a loud sigh.

"And was I supposed to do this" I whispered closing the distance between our lips and capturing her lips in a long and heated kiss.

"Mmh strawberry" I chuckled while walking to the couch, swaying my hips more than usually, leaving Demi with a dreamy, yet confused face.

"Such a tease" I heard her whisper in between her deep breaths that she was taking to try to calm herself from the kiss. Knowing that I had that kind of effect on her made me so happy.

"So what do you want to do?" I heard her say after a minute of silence.

"I don't know let's just talk. I don't know a lot about you." And it was true even though she opened up to me about her past; Demi was still a mystery to me.

"Okay so you want to talk?" she asked unsure if I was kidding or not, I mumbled a small "mmh".

"Well my name's Demi, I'm a girl and I love basketball, what about you?" she said.

"No shit Sherlock, Demi when I said that I wanted to talk I meant like what's your favorite band, what do you like to do on the weekend, who is your role model, not what's your name or your gender because I kind of already knew that you know." I let out with a small laugh.

"Oh, well, my favorite band is Paramore, what's yours?" she said and I couldn't believe that she actually liked Paramore.

"Mine's Paramore too, I love them so much, they're awesome!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah and I've had the biggest crush ever on Hayley Williams since I can't even remember" She practically yelled.

"Me too!" I said while I high fived her hand.

"Anyway I love singing and playing the piano, but the guitar is still my favorite instrument." She said going back to our main subject.

"Yeah I figured it out and you are so freaking talented." I saw her face turning a bright red, aw she was blushing.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." She timidly said.

And that's basically how the rest of our day went I learned a lot of things about her like that her favorite movie is grease, because she loves the fact that the actor can dance, sing and act at the same time, but she doesn't like the second grease she says it's just a failure. When I asked her what was her thoughts about High School Musical because it was basically a small copy from grease she laughed and said to never mention High School Musical again in her house, because just the fact that it wasn't Zac Efron's real voice when he was singing made her want to throw up. Her favorite food is pizza and she always wanted a dog but she was allergic to it, she loves the night because it always inspires her to write songs, and she swore that one day she'd let me read one of her songs.

It was already 8 p.m. and I had to go home, we talked too much that we hadn't even realized that it was already dark outside; she then insisted that I stay at hers for the night, because everyone was gone.

"Don't worry we won't do anything we could regret, we're just going to sleep, please Lenabear." She pouted and I couldn't say no to her.

"Ok let me ask my mom." I then called my mom and to my biggest surprise she said yes.

"Yayyy" Demi let out as she jumped on me on the bed.

"Ahh Demi you're hurting me." I screamed.

"I'm just trying to cuddle you." She cutely says.

"We can cuddle later, give me some pyjamas first." I faked being annoyed.

We were currently on her bed watching Netflix, we already ate, Demi ordered a large pizza with a coke. Demi's arm was behind my waist and I was in the crook of her neck. We were watching a romantic comedy movie, but I wasn't really listening to the movie I was just watching Demi, she was so beautiful, the way she would chuckle to the jokes on the movie even though they weren't that funny or how she always pushes her side bang from her face with her fingers even though it kept coming back in her eye. Everything about her was so beautiful I wondered was she liked a girl like me, I'm not that pretty, I'm not popular, why me? This girl can have all the girls she wants, why did she choose me out of all the pretty girls in school?

"Demi?" I asked.

"mmh" she mumbled.

"Why me?"

"Why you?" she asked confused.

"You can have all the pretty girls at school that are ten times prettier and more popular than me so why did you choose me? Why am I your girlfriend I can't even compare to all of those girls!" I let out feeling insecure all of sudden.

"Selena look at me." She quietly said while taking my chin in between her fingers to make me face her. " You are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen on earth, and trust me I've had a lot of experiences with girls but none of them compare to what I have with you. I have actual feelings for you, you are not just a one night fuck for me, you are so much more than that. The feeling I have every time I kiss you or even hear your name can't compare to the feelings that I had for other girls. You are the most pretty girl I've ever seen from your cute baby face to your hot latina body, sure you are sexy but you are something else that those girl weren't; you are beautiful. You are beautiful inside and out. You're so nice to everyone, even animals, you're always polite and you smile at everyone, your hair is perfect and I always get lost in your pretty brown eyes, I even think you have beautiful hands! I've never felt this way for anyone else not even for you-know-who." She admitted and I couldn't help but kiss her in a desperate way like I was afraid that if I stopped kissing her I'd wake up in my bed and everything would just have been a dream and I would still be fantasying over Demi and she wouldn't know I exist. The kiss suddenly turned to a hot make out session, I started caressing her long legs and moaning at the contact of my tongue with hers. She was on top of me, rubbing my shoulder with her thumb and putting her other hand on the bed so she wouldn't lose control and fall on me. It was really intense until she broke it, I groaned but she I knew that she was right, and I could only love her more at the fact that she accepted to wait for me.

"Thank you" I honestly let out.

"Don't worry I wasn't just going to take out your virginity right now, I want it to be special for you." She said adorably.

"No, not only for that, I mean yeah I appreciate what you do for me, but I wanted to thank you for what you said earlier thank you Demi I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." I blushed. She took my hands in hers and we fell into the covers of her bed, she let go of my hands, put a small kiss on my cheek, wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered;

"I'll always be here for you, always." And with that we both fell asleep with big grins on our faces.


End file.
